Crookedstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Approx. 81 moons (6.75 years) at death |death=Greencough |kit=Stormkit, Crookedkit |loner=Crookedkit |apprentice=Crookedpaw |warrior=Crookedjaw |deputy=Crookedjaw |leader=Crookedstar |starclan resident=Crookedstar |mate=Willowbreeze |father=Shellheart |mother=Rainflower |brother=Oakheart |daughters=Silverstream, Willowkit, Minnowkit |mentor=Cedarpelt |dark forest mentor=Mapleshade |unofficial mentor=Fleck |apps=Sedgecreek, Stonefur |precededby1=Shellheart |succeededby1=Timberfur |position1=Deputy |precededby2=Hailstar |succeededby2=Leopardstar |position2=Leader |livebooks=Into the Wild, ''Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Midnight, ''Starlight, Twilight, Sign of the Moon, Mistystar's Omen, Darkest Night, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope }} Crookedstar is a light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw. Crookedstar is a former leader of RiverClan. As a kit, he was originally named Stormkit but after he broke his jaw, was renamed Crookedkit. His mother disowned him and favored his brother, Oakkit. He becomes apprenticed to Cedarpelt as Crookedpaw moons late, and also meets Mapleshade who he believes is from StarClan. Mapleshade promises him to make him a great warrior one day if he kept his promise. Crookedpaw becomes a warrior named Crookedjaw, and later succeeds his father, Shellheart, as deputy. He breaks off his relationship with Mapleshade when she revealed she was from Dark Forest. However, Mapleshade promises to continue to ruin his life like his kin did to her many moons ago. He succeeds Hailstar as leader as Crookedstar, and becomes mates with his childhood friend, Willowbreeze. She gives birth to three kits: Willowkit, Minnowkit, and Silverkit. Unfortunately, Willowbreeze, Willowkit, and Minnowkit die from greencough, and Crookedstar raises Silverkit alone. Moons later, Silverstream dies giving birth to Stormkit and Featherkit. Mapleshade appears, approaching her final vengeance, but Crookedstar insists she can no longer hurt him. Crookedstar, after a lifetime defined by loss and persistence, succumbs to greencough and joins StarClan, reuniting with his family. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Crookedstar is the leader of RiverClan. He attends Firepaw's first Gathering where Graypaw points him out among the other leaders. For the good of his Clan, he agrees for Brokenstar and ShadowClan to hunt in the river, fearing the ShadowClan leader would drive his Clan out like WindClan. Crookedstar's only daughter, Silverstream, begins meeting secretly with Graystripe of ThunderClan, and he knows nothing of it, except that a single ThunderClan warrior has been repeatedly scented on his territory. He forms an alliance with ShadowClan when WindClan returns in hopes of driving them out. :The river floods with ice-melt, and his Clan is forced to evacuate their camp. Fireheart and Graystripe save two of Mistyfoot's kits, and his deputy, Leopardfur, is hesitant on the validity of their story. Crookedstar believes them, and reluctantly accepts their offer to bring RiverClan prey until they can recover. When he hears the news of Silverstream's death, he orders Leopardfur to retrieve Stormkit and Featherkit from ThunderClan. Graystripe, the kits' father, goes with them. When a fire rages through ThunderClan's territory, Crookedstar allows them to stay in RiverClan's camp. He loses his last life to greencough, and Leopardfur succeeds him as leader. Super Editions :In 'Crookedstar's Promise, Stormkit is born to Rainflower and Shellheart along with his brother, Oakkit. When he and Oakkit attempt to reach Sunningrocks, he slips into the river, breaking his jaw. Disgusted by his new appearance, Rainflower rejects him, and though Hailstar is reluctant, he allows her to rename him Crookedkit. Because of his injuries, he remains in the nursery alone while his brother begins his apprenticeship. After some time, he is apprenticed to Cedarpelt. Crookedpaw begins training under Mapleshade, whom he believes to be a StarClan cat. In exchange for making him a great warrior — potentially even leader of RiverClan, she makes him promise to put his Clan over everything else, to which Crookedpaw enthusiastically agrees. He earns his warrior name of Crookedjaw. In the meantime, Crookedjaw is appointed mentor to Sedgepaw. Rainflower dies, and Crookedjaw feels that despite her resentment of him, he could have saved her. :Shellheart eventually retires from deputyship, and Crookedjaw is chosen to succeed him after Hailstar interprets the broken jaw of the squirrel caught by Crookedjaw as an omen. However, it is revealed that Mapleshade was the one who broke the squirrel's jaw. He promptly ends his training with her when it is revealed that she was not of StarClan, but of the Place of No Stars. Mapleshade admits that she approached Crookedjaw because he was the great-grandson of her former mate, Appledusk, who broke his promise to love only her when he took a RiverClan mate and let her own kits drown. In revenge, she vowed to make Appledusk's lineage suffer. Crookedjaw cuts all communication with her. :Hailstar is killed during a battle with rats, and Crookedjaw takes up leadership as Crookedstar. He becomes mates with Willowbreeze, and the two have three daughters: Willowkit, Minnowkit, and Silverkit. Tragically, Willowbreeze, Willowkit and Minnowkit die of greencough, leaving Silverkit as the sole survivor. Mapleshade jeers at Crookedstar, proclaiming that she will make him forever suffer. He remains RiverClan's leader for many moons. In the manga, Crookedstar succumbs to greencough, joining StarClan, reunited with his family, finally rid of Mapleshade. :In ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedpaw meets Bluepaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, at the Gathering. The two instantly befriend each other and crack jokes during the Gathering. The two share their ambitions of becoming leaders of their Clans one day. During a battle at Sunningrocks not long after, Bluepaw is shocked by Crookedpaw's ease to confront her in battle. The two become friendly again at the next Gathering when they both have their warrior names, and Bluefur jokingly guessed if his warrior name was Crooked''jaw''. Bluefur develops a relationship with Crookedjaw's brother, Oakheart. Crookedjaw and Bluefur later become deputy and leader together. Detailed description :Crookedstar is a huge, glossy, thick-furred, lean light brown tabby tom with a pale brown belly, and green eyes. He has a nick in his ear and a twisted jaw. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |'''''See more...}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Streifensternru:Метеорfr:Étoile Balafréecs:Křivý měsícfi:Väärätähtinl:Kromsteruk:Метеорes:Estrella Dobladapl:Zakrzywiona Gwiazda Category:Main article pages